Shame On Me
by StarStar16
Summary: TerryOC Song Fic.NO the other character is not a catwoman type girl or whatever,so ya'll can read something a little different.PLEASE READ!2nd chapter now up!
1. SHAME ON ME

Hey! It's Me Star Star,and I'm here with a songfic.I can't remember Terry's personality,so if I made him OOC,sorry but please tell me that I did so I'll know in the future

this is a songfic for my RPG Two Future. The Girl in the story is mine,but as long as you tell me,you can use her.her name is Christine AKA Midnight Angel .anyway Christine is Dick's duaghter,and let's just say he's...6 ft. under to her. Here's the story.

DISCLAIMER:If you think I own Batman Beyond,I really wanna know what your smoking,cuz I'd like some & all I have is a dollar...

UPDATE:I revised it and put Christine in it,but someone is gonna have to tell me if I'm keeping people in character!

SHAME ON ME

It was real late,Terry had just gotten home,but even though it was 3am,he still couldn't sleep,he had kissed a girl,he had kissed a girl that wasn't his girlfriend,well batman kissed the girl,but it was still him.

_I know you wanna talk_

_And tell me about your day_

_But i keep wandering off_

The girl was a hero named Midnight angel,but she was no angel.and you really couldn't call her a hero.she only does the stuff she does to avenge her father's death.but she would never tell Terry who her father was.

_Oooh how your hair..._

_falls in front of your face_

_While you try to keep it up_

Max told him to be careful wit her,she could be dangerous,and that she was.Bruce told him that her fighting stlye reminded him of someone,someone he once knew but he wouldn't tell Terry who,it seemed to Terry poeple wouldn't tell him anything

_I've always paid attention to your point of view_

_But now i want to focus on the rest of you_

He never saw her face,the colsest he got was a few hours ago,when she lifted up her mask to show her lips,they were red,and full,no no,I can't think like this,I don't even know the girlTerry thought,but his mind kept slipping back to her,her tight costume,her ebony hair,her eyes,the most beautiful blue eyesI have a girl friend,I need to stop thinking like thishe kept tring to pull himself back into realitily

_Shame on me wanting you_

_The way i fantasize about_

_What i'd give, what i'd do_

_I just want to work you out_

_Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind_

_Shame on me another time_

he could still feel the tingle on his lips,they rush of adeniline still making him dizzy.he could picture a girl with long ebony hair,a sleek black shirt,possilby from a rock concert with baggy jeans.that was the alis of midnight angel,some tomboy who lived with her father.till something happened.

_Please dont walk away_

_I'm only drifting 'cause you look so good tonight_

_Now that we're alone it's so hard to listen_

_You know you got me mesmerized_

the entire night was spent on a bank robbery,just a stupid bank robbery.they had gotten too into their flirting,and kissed.her hands on his chest,his hands around her waist,if it wasn't so wrong it would be beautifulthe kiss felt so right,but my head keeps telling me it's wrongterry thought.when the kiss was over the frist thing he said was sorry damn I was so stupidterry thought,but it was the only thing to say to someone you can't be with.but what shocked him the most was her bitter words after that"yeah..I hated that"she whispered in his ear,and ran off the building,she flew down got on her harley and drove off,to leave batman confused and stuck with the robbers till barbara gordon could get there

_I've always paid attention to your point of view_

_But now i want to focus on the rest of you_

maybe if I..no she already knowsTerry said,Midnight Angel knew who his Identily was,if it was just them 2 she would always call him Terry,like earlier

"Terry,you know you can't even beat Mickey Mouse without a ghost's help"Midnight Angel appeared behind him,as he was watching the robber's van as they were getting out to break into the bank

"what is it with you and saying your a ghost,your not dead"He said,she would always tell the guys she fought that they couldn't fight a ghost.She got sad "That's what you think"she whispered.

_Shame on me wanting you_

_The way i fantasize about_

_What i'd give, what i'd do_

_I just want to work you out_

_Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind_

_Shame on me another time_

howTerryhow could that kiss had felt so good,if she was so numb?

_I've always paid attention to your point of view_

_But now i want to focus on the rest of you_

_Shame on me wanting..._

"shame on me wanting her"Terry said I can't belive I just said thathe thought,what made him say that,he loved Dana,not a namless,cocky,little brat in need of some psycriatric conceling(An:I can't spell that's why my Nickname is Typo-Queen!)

_Shame on me wanting you_

_The way i fantasize about_

_What i'd give, what i'd do_

_I just want to work you out_

_Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind_

_Shame on me_

"Terry..Terry come in"a vocie came in though his headpiece.It was Bruce

"what?"Terry said

"come to the mansion,I would like you to meet someone"Wyane said before Terry heard a click.

Fin

SO...you see that button on the left bottom corner...click it! Review,Flame me if you want.

your crazy pal,Star Star 16 AKA KellBell


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Author Note!

Um..is anybody intrested in me making up a story about my character,Christine?

would you guys read it? oh and here to answer you reveiws,which I thank you 3 who did

Actress19:Yeah it seems that way.just wait till you find out who he's gonna meet!if of course poeple want me to finish this

CATgrl:Thanks for the critism.My Nickname is Typo Queen for the plain fact the spell check scares me and never does right on my computer,and I'm just too lazy to go over my story when I type..I tend to type to fast!

Queen-morganalefay:I AM TYPO-QUEEN!AND I tried to get you to watch that eppie,but you couldn't,could you?Nope you couldn't.oh well next time I'll just tie you up to a chair and tape your eyelids open so you can watch it.

now,please please please answer the question

SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY

YES? NO?

answer by reviewing,click the button...no Tiffany not that one


	3. OPEN YOUR EYES

**Okay! **I'm Back with a new chapter,It took me a long time to think of something for this chappie but I got an Idea,so YAY!

**Reviews**:

**CATgrl**:I have a site I'm working on at the moment to help you and the other people reading this story get to know Christine and a another character who will be introduced later.

**fireinu**:love the name!thanks for being intrested in the story,I hope you like this chapter

**Queen-morganalefay**:Tiffer..what have I told you about mesing with things you don't know about?wait..okay never mind push the button.let's see if it blows up Michael(Michael is my younger brother,who I would like to beat the snot out of him)I have a site to tell about her

OH and this is a bio of hers on Juh'Freak's site(though I'm updating a bit)

Real Name: Christine Jennifer Grayson

Height: 5'9

Weight: 125 lbs

Age: 18

Hair: long and wavy, black

Eyes: dark blue

Nicknames: Chris

Aliases:Janis Honeywell

History/Personality:

A crime fighter in Bludhaven with an Daredevilish-type attitude, Christine/Midnight Angel is Dick Grayson's youngest child, and is exactly like her father in every way. She wants to be a cop, but right now she's okay with going behind her dad's back and fighting crime. Christine doesn't trust people easily, and she's way too stubborn, never giving up no matter how hurt she is. Her favorite thing she owns is her Red and Black hovercycle, and she loves gypsy folklore and history. Her style is a little oldschool meets Pop Punk. Chris doesn't like the new Batman, but her Secret Identity Midnight Angel respects him (she's insane,what can I say?)and she's a total tomboy. She can't stand to hang out with those girly girls,she would end up hurting Dana or Mel if they got stuck having to hang out one day.

The site should be up,I'll put it on here at the end of this page.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own BB,if I did,Dick would have been in the series,cuz he's so cool!and I don't own the son Open Your Eyes by Bonnie McKee

* * *

Here's the next chapter! 

As Terry came in to the cave he found a man staring at the old costumes aguring with Bruce

"Listen,I still blame you for what happened,but I know Christine is here.and I've look for her myself but,S-She knows how to shake people off her trail" The man spoke,He was about Terry's height,he looked to be in his mid 40's,but he was probaly older.His long silver hair tied in a ponytail.His vioce was a little ragged and a bit disdrought.

"Right"Bruce replied,gis vioce sounding a little hurt"I'm sure she's not too far,she's never -"

The man interupped Bruce"Doubt it,Bruce,I would have been able to find her if she didn't"

Terry finally spoke up un easily"uh.."

Bruce looked at the confused young man"Terry,This is Dick Grayson,He uh-"

once again Dick interupped Bruce"This is the new batman huh?"he puased for a second"well I didn't expect a teenager,but then again why should I be surpirzed,Bruce needs to control,so of course he's gonna-"

"Dick,do you want help finding you duaghter or what?"Bruce spoke,glaring at his oldest son.

"Right.yes.uh..Terry right?"Dick quickly asked the young man,who nodded"you'd say you know this city,pretty well right?"

"yeah"Terry answed still a little confused about what they talking about.

"Good"Dick said fishing for something out of his coat pockets"could you find her?"He held out a picture of a pretty girl,with blue eyes and long black hair,she looked just like how Terry saw Midnight Angel's apperance.With out thinking he asked"she wouldn't,by chance be Midnight Angel,would she?"

Dick thought for a sec,he had never thought once his duaghter,could be that girl,but it started to make some sence,if she lefted Bludhaven,so did Midnight."I don't know"Dick repliped

_Day after day all I saw was you_

_And the sky came a tumbling down_

_Smoke in the air all I want is truth.truth_

Across Town

"Stupid no good,goody two shoes,thinks he's better than everyone else.THIS ISN"T THE LAST YOU HEARD OF JANIS HONEYWELL!"Chris screamed at the bouncer who threw her out.She knew her father was looking for her,and she figured he wouldn't be down here,looking for her in a bar,And she did find something useful,besides never ask for Skyy vodka without being looked at strangly in a biker bar,She was here,she's in Gotham,looking for her past self.

Chris dusted herself off,and ran to the nearest alleyway,ripping off her coat,big concert T-shirt,and baggy pants.She pinned her long hair up in to a bun and put her mask on.Where Christine once stood,now stood her alter ego,Midnight Angel.

_I am a light that's aglow, that's alive_

_That's a warm place in your heart_

_You kept turning me on and off_

_'Til I went out and you were standing, shivering in the dark_

She climbed the old ladders set up on the side of the alleyway.When she got to the roof of the building she waited for Batman,she had a feeling if her dear old dad couldn't find her,he'd asked Bruce.yeah she knew.Hacking in to computer programs was her hobby,and it only takes a few minutes to put two and two together."4" she answered as Batman spoted her her

"What?"Terry asked

"4.puting 2 and 2 together equals 4,McGinnis.simple math"Midnight smirked playfully

Terry just stood there,not freaking like Chris thought"okay Grayson,whatever you say"

_Open your eyes_

_And see me leaving_

_Closing the door_

_I won't think twice_

_When you come pleaing_

_Not anymore_

Chris's eyes widened"please tell me you didn't just say that"

Terry just stood there

"you twip!I can't belive I even kissed you...dreggy twip"Chris said playfully.she wasn't that mad that someone found her out,she just hoped he wouldn't tell her father about this.

_Hope was a dream that I had of you_

_In the soft, warm slumber of dawn_

_I must keep in mind that reality _

_Can be painful if neglected too long_

Terry thought back on that kiss,a little disappointed about what she said.with his vioce cold ,he returned"your Dad's looking for you"

"listen Bat-boy,I didn't mean it like that.and hey your the one who said you were sorry.besides we got carried away right?"Chris said changing to subject back,hearing his dissappointment"right?"

Terry,still hurt,replied"Right.Still you father wants you"

Chris sighed"I have to stay here,there's someone I'm looking for.You've never been put up against her,you'll fail without me here"

_I am aware that I will soon be released_

_To the mercy of a concrete jungle_

_I thought that I could glide right in_

_But instead it's over loneliness and pride I stumble_

Terry,now curious,asked"who is it?"

"a copy cat,a very green copy cat"Chris answered smoothly"and here's her henchmen now"

The duo watched the two husky men pull up in vitage harleys.

"what is it are we supposed to do again?"Henchman 1 asked his partner

"capture this girl"Henchman 2 replied holding up a picture"Boss wants to see her,she goes by Janis Honeywell"

_Open your eyes_

_And see me leaving_

_Closing the door_

_I won't think twice_

_When you come pleaing_

_Not anymore, no, no, no_

Midnight bit her masked lip as she heard what the henchmen said"Shit,she knows I'm here"

Terry looked at Chris"who is she..besides a copy cat"

"I can't tell you.not yet"Chris answered uneasily

_Open your eyes_

_And see that I am not afraid of _

_Saying goodbye_

_Your strikes are up, I'm gone_

_So don't even try_

_'Cause I'm telling you right now_

_That I'm a free young woman_

_And I gotta be moving on_

"Why"Batman asked

"I'm giving her the chance to tell you"Chris said fidgeting with her fingers,she was lieing.

"Why"Batman asked again

"The truth?"Chris asked,she looked around"I'm sorry Terrance"she whispered,then she roundhoused him,making him fall

"what the-?"He was about to ask her,only to find she was gone

_Once I was lost in my strife_

_And getting you off was my life_

_I was in doubt, now I know_

_That getting rid of you was all I needed to grow_

_Once I was lost, now I'm found_

_With my Adidas on the ground_

_Once I was blind, now I see_

_The negative effect that you were having on me_

At The BatCave

"..And then she was gone"Terry finshed his story

Dick was the frist to speak"so she is Midnight."His eyes shot to the ground,obvously thinking.

"Mr. Grayson,who was she talking about?"Terry asked wondering if he knew

_Open your eyes_

_And see me leaving_

_Closing the door_

_I won't think twice_

_When you come pleaing_

_Not anymore (not anymore), no, no_

"A friend" a female vioce said,she was standing at the stairs that lead to the cave."well a former friend. Hey,Bruce,you might wanna get that alarm fixed,and nice dog"

"Christine Jenni-"Dick said,tring to contain his anger

"ifer Grayson,I know my name Dad,but thanks for reminding me. really"Chris said to her father,her eyes were cold,as was her voice

_You're not the man_

_That I remember_

_Tell me your name_

_Cold empty seat_

_That long November_

_You never came_

_Open your eyes_

_And see me_

_See me leaving_

_

* * *

_

YAY I did the 2nd chapter! The song didn't fit,but It's supposed to give you insight on Chris's relationship with her father,kinda like the episode from Batman:Gotham Knights Old Wounds? Bruse missed Dick's graduation,Dick's kinda turned into the _work work work_ type,and he missed alot of things in Christine's life.Anyway **did I keep anybody in charater?please answer! Now please press the review button!**


End file.
